


Yeehawgust Day 31: Into the Sunset

by TheSoleWookieCourier



Series: Yeehawgust 2019 [25]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 03:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoleWookieCourier/pseuds/TheSoleWookieCourier
Relationships: Male Sole Survivor/Sole Survivor's Spouse
Series: Yeehawgust 2019 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543978
Kudos: 2
Collections: Yeehawgust 2019





	Yeehawgust Day 31: Into the Sunset

“Hey there, love.” came a voice. Erich slowly opened his eyes. A silhouette blocked out the sunlight above him. He closed his eyes as soft, feminine lips met his. When the contact was broken, the faint taste of almond and vanilla remained on his lips. But that wasn’t a taste he had tasted since…

His eyes flew open as he sat upright. He was sitting on a hillside, underneath a large maple tree. The grass was green, and a warm breeze blew. Nora smiled as her husband looked around, bewildered. Her auburn hair was blowing gently in the breeze, and a warm smile that reached her eyes was on her face,

“Am I… dead?” he asked, his voice barely a whisper. Nora laughed.

“No, you’re not dead. Well, not yet.” she replied, reaching out to caress her husband’s face. “I’m here to help you decide what to do.” Her face softened in sorrow. “What has the wasteland done to you, my love?”

Erich’s leaned into his wife’s caress, tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes. “Let me guess… This is supposed to be the part where you help me decide to either return to the land of the living or pass on?” Nora nodded. “That’s kinda cliche.” Erich chuckled as he laid back down. He sighed heavily.

“I’m tired, Nora. I’m so tired. I’m ready to come home to you.” he whispered, feeling every ache and pain in his body.

Nore smiled, kissing her husband’s forehead. “I know. But I have to help you decide. Do you think you can leave Shaun? He’s getting so big now.”

Erich was silent for a minute. “No, I can’t. He’s a good kid, and I’ve got to do what I can to make sure he can be better than I was.”

“And what about your friends? Some of them still need your friendship, your guidance.”

Again, silence from the Sole Survivor. “You’re right.” he replied.

“And finally, what about Piper? Can you really leave her? Can you leave her with Shaun and Nat alone? You know she’ll work herself to death without you.” Nora asked softly.

Erich sat up, propping himself up on one elbow. “Nora, I can’t. But at this point, I’m tired and can’t think straight. I just want to be in your arms again.”

Nora pursed her lips before lying next to her husband, pulling him into an embrace. She felt warm and real. “I know. I want to be with you, too. But I can’t tell you to join me unless you’re absolutely sure that you can. I promise I’m not trying to push you away.”

Erich sighed again, pulling Nora close. She nestled into his chest, her hand on his heart. “Your heart is strong, Erich. I know you’ll make the right choice.”

The two laid there for several minutes in silence. Finally, Erich broke the silence. “I guess I have to go back.”

Nora looked up at her husband. “I know. But I promise I will be here when your time to ride off into the sunset comes.”

Erich kissed Nora deeply. “Promise?” His vision began to darken as the kiss continued. As the two broke apart, the last thing he saw was Nora’s face in a smile.

“I promise.”


End file.
